


Shone Round About Him

by verucasalt123



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Power Imbalance, Scripture quotes, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-08
Updated: 2013-03-08
Packaged: 2017-12-04 15:34:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/712317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verucasalt123/pseuds/verucasalt123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam loves his angel so very much. He really just wants to be good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shone Round About Him

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Sam/Cas, feedback is much appreciated. Also, I’m always a bit nervous that I’ll offend someone when I quote scripture in my fanfic, on account of it all being pretty filthy (this, for example, is just shameless porn), but sometimes it just goes like that in my head.

People might be surprised to know that Sam had prayed all his life. He’d always believed in God and Angels and miracles. He’d just never expected that one day he’d fall in love with one of God’s own Angels and the miracle was that the Angel loved him too. Sam belonged to Castiel, body and soul, and Castiel’s ownership of Sam was part of the love they shared.

Sam had surprised even himself after he and Castiel had admitted their feelings for each other, when he agreed to **belong** to the Angel in more than just an emotional way. He’d never really thought much about what it meant to belong to someone like that, Sam had never been a “sub”, for lack of a better term, and he had no reference for that kind of headspace so it was a genuine shock to him that he took to it so naturally. Sam’s entire life, as long as he could remember, consisted of defying authority, asking questions, demanding answers, and pushing back _hard_ against anything or anyone who tried to assert any kind of dominance over him. Clearly, Castiel already knew this, because he knew things that no one had told him, a trait he’d demonstrated many times outside their sexual/romantic/S &M/whateverthefuck relationship.

At this moment, Sam trembled with a mix of anticipation and desire, bound at his wrists, on his knees before his lover. He held his head up, but kept his eyes down, as Castiel had taught him that was the proper way to show his eager submission. Sometimes when they were like this, random bits of Biblical writings floated through his mind. 

**And an angel of the Lord appeared to them, and the glory of the Lord shone round about them, and they were filled with fear.**

The restraints at his wrists were a gift. He’d done well, and he’d pleased Castiel, so part of his reward was that Sam would be bound and not have to rely on his own control to keep still. For that, Sam was infinitely grateful. He’d learned to follow instructions exceptionally well, much more quickly than either the man or the Angel had expected. That didn’t mean it wasn’t still very difficult, sometimes, for Sam to keep his hands off Castiel even when he’d been ordered not to touch, or to keep from crying out in pain or pleasure or both even when he’d been ordered not to make a sound. 

There had been times when the Angel was not pleased with his human lover, not often, but on occasion, and Sam even reveled in being punished in those instances, because he sought forgiveness for any offense he committed. As terrifying as it was to suffer Castiel’s wrath, it was always justified and nothing brought Sam more misery than having disappointed Castiel.

Afterward, the Angel would usually heal many, at least most, of the physical wounds that resulted from the punishment and reassure Sam that he should no longer feel guilt for offending him, and Sam took him at his word every time. But he would never heal everything. Castiel always left his lover just a few marks, maybe a scratch or a bruise here and there, as a reminder, and as a gift.

The transition hadn’t been easy. Sam’s brother had an exceptionally angry reaction to seeing those kinds of marks on him at first, and it took an almost-Herculean effort on Sam’s part before Dean finally accepted that Castiel had done nothing against his brother’s will and settled into the nature of this relationship that existed outside the friendship and “profound bond” that Dean and Castiel shared. Dean had insisted on having a private conversation with the Angel regarding these matters, Sam guessed it was Dean’s equivalent of the “You break his heart, I’ll break your face” speech, of course without the possibility that Dean could physically harm Castiel. It didn’t matter, though, because the outcome was that Castiel felt warmth from Dean’s protectiveness of his brother, Sam appreciated Dean’s courage, and Dean was assured that Sam was well-loved and having all his needs met.

Snapping himself out of his thoughts, Sam could see Castiel’s shoes as he walked around him, appraising him (hopefully in a positive manner). Not that Sam doubted that was the case if the appraisal was purely physical. His Angel was never disappointed in Sam’s appearance. Only his behavior was judged or found lacking by Castiel, never his body.

“Certainly you are among the most beautiful of my Father’s creations. Raise your eyes and look at me.”

Sam was flooded with relief and gratitude, but didn’t dwell on it and he did as he was told, immediately, and looked up at Castiel’s beautiful face. Of course, this was not his true form, only the form of his vessel, but that made no difference. It was the face and the body that Sam knew as his Angel, his protector and his lover. His bright blue eyes never seemed to just look at him, but to look _into_ him. All Sam wanted was to please him and feel the kindness and safety and comfort that went along with Castiel’s satisfaction.

**For He will command His angels concerning you to guard you in all your ways.**

Castiel reached down and touched Sam’s face, gently. “You have exceeded all of my expectations. I know everything that you want, and it pleases me to be the one who gives you all of it. Stand, and receive my love.”

Still shaking, Sam stood, never taking his eyes from the Angel’s face. Castiel reached up and put his fingers through Sam’s hair, tenderly, and pulled him down into a passionate kiss. The physical sensation never ceased to amaze Sam, not just the flavor and feel of Castiel’s mouth and tongue, but the slightest hint of his Grace that was like being able to taste the sunlight. 

When they separated, at the slightest nod of Castiel’s head, Sam moved backward and lay down on the bed they shared, naked, hands still behind him, waiting patiently and silently for the next gift he would be given.

Castiel joined Sam on the bed, now nude himself, and started to glide his fingers over Sam’s broad chest, across his torso, down onto his belly. When Castiel took Sam’s cock into his hand, Sam bucked up his hips involuntarily, then immediately gathered his self-control and settled. “So good for me, be still boy, you know you can and I know you will. But you are not required to remain silent today. I want to hear you.” With this, Sam breathed a sigh of relief and happiness. Not only was it very difficult to remain silent when Castiel made him feel such pleasure, but he appreciated the opportunity to give an outward sign of his gratitude to the Angel. His Angel, whose true voice he had gotten only the slightest hint of, once, when he was very angry but still in control enough that the sound hadn’t injured Sam, only made him weep with fear and shame.

**The angel of the Lord…spake as it were with a voice of thunder, which caused the earth to shake upon which they stood.**

As Castiel’s fingers continued to ghost along Sam’s length, he was still, but grateful for the permission he’d been granted to let the sighs of pleasure fall from his lips. After a few short moments, Castiel shifted and before Sam had time to realize what was happening, his entire cock was swallowed into his Angel’s mouth, down his throat, and Sam groaned loudly. 

Most humans, including Sam, were inclined to curse and blaspheme extensively during sexual acts. Castiel had been patient but insistent while he cured Sam of that habit. It took only a few instances of being suddenly left alone and unable to move for significant periods of time at the very first “Fuck” or “Goddamn” that left his mouth before Sam stopped using those words or any even remotely close to them during his sexual encounters with Castiel. He no longer had to think about choosing his words carefully, though, as it had become second nature to express his physical reactions in appropriate ways that would be acceptable to the Angel. 

“Thank you Castiel, it’s so good, you-you-you make me feel so g-good”, he stuttered as he felt his limbs starting to get tingly, his blood rushing toward his cock. It took everything he had to remain in place, but he was determined to do as he’d been told so that this gift he was receiving was well deserved. It wasn’t long before he could feel his climax approaching and his words became much less deliberate. “Cas - I – oh, Cas, Cas, ohohpleasedon’tstopp-p-pleasepleaseplease…”, Sam’s breath was hitching and he pushed his bound hands into his back to help center him and keep him from moving.

At the moment when his release was imminent, Castiel pulled away. Sam looked at him with wide and wild eyes, wondering if maybe he’d done something wrong, but the Angel’s look was so tender and kind. Castiel was close to Sam but not touching him when he smiled and said, “Come for me.” Sam immediately felt the rush of his orgasm spilling over his stomach and shooting onto his chest. His vision blurred for a moment, but when he felt Castiel’s hands on him again, he was gathering the cum from Sam’s skin and coating his fingers and his own member with it.

Oh. _Oh_.

Castiel moved again, leaning to kiss Sam once, tenderly, then quickly entered him with two fingers lubed with Sam’s own orgasm, and again Sam was thankful that he did not have to be silent, because he wailed with the pleasure and the slight burn and pain of the intrusion. Castiel didn’t give him too much time to adjust, but enough, before he lined up his own hard length and pushed inside of Sam with one swift, powerful movement. Again, Sam cried out, there was always some pain but it quickly dissipated as Castiel angled Sam’s hips so that he could get as deep as possible. It was like this, almost always, face to face, two sets of eyes trained on each other as if nothing else existed in Heaven or on Earth. 

Being taken from behind with his face pushed into the bed was reserved for the rare times when he was being punished. 

Sam loved that Castiel wanted to see him come apart, overcome with ecstasy, tears almost always flowing freely from pure joy. For his own satisfaction, he loved being able to have his eyes on his Angel’s precious face when his own pleasure spiked, the way his eyes never closed and he moaned out his pleasure as he filled Sam with his seed, marked him inside in a physical way instead of the emotional way he already possessed him. 

There had been a time in Sam’s life when he’d felt unworthy of the affections of even his earthly family, of anyone, due to actions both in and out of his own control. Castiel had saved him from all that. All the years of feeling loathsome, abhorrent, like an abomination, were gone when he accepted Castiel’s love. 

**An angel from heaven appeared to him and strengthened him.**


End file.
